the new girl
by karaku-chan
Summary: the inutachi find a strange girl who says shes from the u.s.a.just who is she really and whats this.inu has sister!i know bad summery but please read.Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

ahh.im so sorry that i put my other stories on hold.but i have had writers block in all of 'em.oh dear fans can you forgive me?

disclaimer:i DO NOT own inuyasha.if i did would i be writing this?i wish i did though.i shall dream and wish forever!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was a quiet day as the inu-tacho walked along searching for more information on naraku.as they walked down the path they heard someone singing((ok peeps im just putting songs i sing and the person i put is my more depressed dejected side.even though it hardly counts.back to story))"warn your warmth to turn away,here its december everyday.press your lips to the sculptures and surley you'll stay_ forever winter_ for of sugar and ice,i am made_ i am made_ its in the blood,its in the blood.i met my love before i was born.he wanted love,i taste of blood.he bit my lip and drank my war from years before."they found who was singing a little further up the path."she exhales vanilla lace.i barely dreamt her,yesterday.read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace.'por siempre'.she said'it seems your somewhere,far away'to his face.Its in the blood,its in the blood.i met my love before i was born.she wanted love,i taste of blood,she bit my lip and drank my war from years before.clappinglove like winter,oh oh ohhhh.love like winter winter.freefall,its in the blood its in the blood.i met my love before i was born.he wanted love,i taste of blood,he bit my lip and drank my war,from years before."the inu-tachi stared in shock at the person,who was girl,when she finished her.it was kagome who came out of shock first"hello,my name is kagome whats yours?"thats when the rest came out of thier shock."my name is emily.its nice to meet you kagome."as she said that she bowed."so what are you doing out here on your own lady emily?"asked a still very shocked miroku."im not sure really.i was walking around outside of my house and-"she cut herself off after seeing what kagome is wearing."ano...kagome where did you get your outfit?"kagome looked at her and then gasped at what emily was wearing.it was a pair of plum colored pants and a blue shirt with a pair of pink shoes.(wierd ne?but that my usual outfit.)"emily where exactly are you from?" "me?well i know im from the states.i think im from a different time but im not sure when.its very confusing." "your a time travler like!finally someone who understands all the futuristic talk." kagome giggled as emily held in her laughs."keh.we should get moving now.we still have to find naraku." "inuyasha we cant leave her here!" "wait did you just say naraku?" "yeah.why?"kagome looked over at thier new friend and saw her shaking."emily whats wrong"she looked like just came out of a trance."oh sorry.i-i dont know what came over me." "its ok.hey why dont you travel with us?" "you mean it?i really can?" "sure!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh im sorry this is a short chapter but its like 1:30 in the morning so its all i can think of.

read and review!oh and next chapter,just why does inu feel so different around this girl and why does she look so much like him and sesshy?Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter of:The New Girl!

disclaimer:...honestly do you think i own these?no.didnt think so.i also i dont own the songs in this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

normal pov

It was night fall and the group,along with Emily,were setting up camp.After everything was set up Emily and Kagome took out thier portable cd players and put in Stone Sour.Both them turned to song eight and started singing

"I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head  
(This paragraph May not be in all versions of the song)

How do you feel? That is the question   
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
but No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real?  
So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head 

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever   
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And its's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah yeah

Oh when the stars  
Oh when the stars they lie."

The song ended and both girls looked at each other and giggled.Miroku,Sango,and Shippo had open mouths while they stared at the two."Ne Emily-chan,Kagome-chan how did you two learn to sing that well,and to that song?"Sango asked."Well you see i took singing classes in my time."they both replied.They looked at each other again with wide eyes."You know Emily,we may be very good friends.""I agree Kagome.Oh and call me Karaku,it's what all me."They all laid and went to sleep then,knowing they were safe at the moment.

-----------somewhere---

"So another girl has joined the inu-tachi huh?This should be very interesting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay are any of you wondering what karaku looks like? well in this she was wearing a blood-red kimono and green obi.her hair is an orange-red color and in pig-tails.her eyes are orange and she has a green leaf on her forehead along with two orange stripes on either side of her face.does that answer your questions.oh and if you want a pictures of her i will send you one.

**VOTE:DO YOU WANT A CROSSOVER WITH YUYU HAKUSHO?**

**YES-**

**NO-**

**IF YES WHO SHOULD KAGOME BE WITH?**

**WHO SHOULD KARAKU BE WITH?**

**IF NO WHO SHOULD THE BE WITH?**

(in my story sango IS with miroku.no questions.)

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	3. AN Please Read

Hey everyone! Karaku-chan here! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't had any ideas. Recently however, I started watching Inuyasha and Naruto again, along with reading Twilight, and I thought, why not have Bella, disguised as Kagome (Bella=Kagome),with some prior training as a ninja from the Naruto world. Bella had to disguise herself as a 15 year old miko, and pretend to love Inuyasha, in order to protect the Cullens. Now what if she no longer had to pretend? takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn, and After Kouga(from inuyasha) claims 'kagome' as his woman Bella, in feudal japan, hears Ed, Jake, and nessie, along with sensing Kouga from the other direction. The ones from Forks, get there first, and then kouga comes up trying to take 'Kagome' with him. She unveils her self, explains why she pretended to be kagome, and goes on to help destroy Naraku.  
THE VOLTURI WILL ONLY BE MENTIONED IN MEMORIES! NO VOLTURI APPEARENCES IN THIS STORY UNLESS BY POPULAR REQUEST!  
I really don't have new chapters out from anything, but I'm gonna start typing after I post this. It may be a couple of days while I get my thoughts in order.  
If anyone wants to use these ideas for their story, please ask. I'll probably let you(unless your rude to the extreme), but I really want people to ask, it ruins a writer for people who use their stuff without permission.

If anyone would please let me know, I'm really trying to find a story that is a Twilight re-write where Edward and Bella read the books first. Don't care if Bella is vamp or not, or Edward being a human or not. 


	4. IMPORTANT

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. 


End file.
